Uncontrolled
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Okita paham betul, lelaki yang ia panggil Danna itu menaruh rasa pada Hijikata.
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

.

.

Okita paham betul, lelaki yang ia panggil _Danna_ itu menaruh rasa pada Hijikata.

Okita mengonfirmasikan hal tersebut ketika _Yorozuya Gin-chan_ mendapat pekerjaan dari Kondo Isao untuk membenarkan atap-atap rumah Shinsegumi. Ketika itu, ia tidak sengaja memergoki sang _Danna,_ tengah mengecup mesra bibir nikotin Hijikata yang tertidur di ruang kerjanya.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Okita semakin peka. Ketika _Danna_ dan Hijikata bertemu secara tidak sengaja, keduanya akan langsung melirik satu sama lain, terutama _Danna_ yang melembutkan tatapan hingga pipi Hijikata bersemu tipis. Perasaan Okita bergejolak. Ia merasa sangat terkhianati. Tidakkah dua pria itu merasa bersalah terhadap mendiang Mitsuba? Kepergian kakaknya itu sudah cukup membawa derita buatnya. Menyadari bahwa ada cinta yang terjalin di atas kematian penuh derita, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu kian membenci keduanya.

Meskipun perasaan Hijikata masih belum pasti, Okita tetap tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya bajingan itu jatuh cinta setelah meninggalkan perempuan dalam ketidakpastian hingga kematiannya. Bukannya Okita tidak percaya perkataan Kondo-san tentang Hijikata yang balas mencintai Mitsuba, hanya saja untuk kondisi saat ini, perkataan itu terasa sangat salah buatnya.

Pemuda _sadis_ itu memutuskan untuk mengonfirmasi secara terang-terangan. Ia mengajak sang _Danna_ untuk makan _dango_ bersama pada sebuah siang dengan mentari yang berpijar.

" _yo,_ Okita-kun."

Sejujurnya Okita tidak terlalu heran kenapa lelaki bebal macam Hijikata bisa _jatuh_ pada pria berpakaian aneh ini. Ia pribadi menganggap sang _Danna_ sebagai sosok yang menarik, syukur dirinya sudah terlanjur cinta pada sosok gadis China, sebelum banting arah menjadi penyuka sesama.

" _yo Danna_."

Pemilik surai perak itu duduk di sampingnya. Dua piring _dango_ yang telah Okita pesan sebelumnya tersaji di tengah-tengah mereka, sang _Danna_ menatap lapar sementara Okita sendiri sibuk memikirkan kata-kata.

"sedang cuti, Okita-kun?"

Satu _dango_ cepat dikunyah _Danna_ tanpa sepengetahuan Okita. Yang ditanya tersenyum _biasa,_ mengedikkan bahu. Okita menyimpan _katana_ di samping kursi tempat mereka duduk.

" _aiya,_ sedang bolos saja."

"bolos itu tidak baik, Okita-kun. Sebagai _orang tua_ yang tidak berguna, aku sangat menyayangkan perbuatanmu. Masa muda itu harus dipenuhi dengan semangat bekerja, kalau tidak kau akan jadi serabutan sepertiku nantinya."

 _Danna_ mulai berceramah, kian giat menghabiskan _dango_ bahkan jatah Okita pun dilahapnya. Si rambut cokelat hanya tertawa kaku, tidak ada niatan untuk protes tentang _dango,_ ataupun ceramah _Danna_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu pantas terucap dari bibir pekerja tidak jelas sepertinya.

Meskipun berkata begitu, Okita tahu persis bahwa banyak yang jatuh hati pada sosok pemalas ini. Pria bernama lengkap Sakata Gintoki itu seolah diselimuti karisma misterius, mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, terbungkus apik dengan sikap santai dan _sableng_ yang sejujurnya begitu unik buatnya.

"aku tahu kau mengajakku kesini untuk _sesuatu,_ Okita-kun."

Insting tajam yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sakata Gintoki begitu peka akan keganjilan sekecil apapun itu, hingga Okita merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu ragu apalagi menutupi niatnya.

Sempat terpikirkan ulang, apakah tidak apa-apa Okita mengonfirmasi hal yang bersifat privasi ini pada _Danna_. Tapi tidak ada gunanya jika ia mundur sekarang, pria di sampingnya itu sudah terlanjur tahu tentang maksud Okita, pun Okita yang sudah benar-benar ingin mengklarifikasi sekaligus mencurahkan pertanyaan berselimut kekecewaan pada _Danna._

"langsung ke intinya saja. _Danna,_ apakah kau menyukai Hijikata-san?"

Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Okita masih mengharapkan reaksi _Danna_ yang tiba-tiba tersedak, atau refleks menabok kepalanya kemudian protes tentang pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu. Namun sang _Danna_ yang hanya diam dan menatapnya membuat Okita menahan napas, sepertinya ia sudah tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"katakan, Okita-kun. Apa kau membenciku, atau membenci Hijikata karena ini?"

 _Karena ini._ Jadi benar, dua pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu saling menaruh rasa suka.

Okita tertawa sebentar, kepala menunduk menahan amarah. Nada bicaranya getir, "kau sudah tahu, _Danna_."

Helaan napas dikeluarkan _Danna_ keras-keras. Pria berambut perak itu menggaruk belakang kepala, alisnya berkerut keras.

"tapi, jika dipikirkan lagi, perasaanku terhadap Hijikata, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakakmu –"

" _Danna!_ Kau tahu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, bahkan aku mengagumimu sebagai seorang samurai. Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah atas perasaanmu itu?"

Pemilik toko _dango_ tempat mereka berbincang itu diam memperhatikan dari arah belakang. Okita menaikkan oktaf suara, _Danna_ menggigit bibir. Detik selanjutnya, Okita melebarkan mata. Ia melirik sang _Danna,_ tengah memegangi kepala dengan sebelah tangan, terlihat frustasi dan menahan umpatan.

" _Danna –_ "

"aku merasa berdosa, Okita-kun."

Okita terdiam.

"sebagian dari diriku menganggap bahwa perasaan ini tidak salah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku hanya karena kita sudah dekat kemudian kau membawa- bawa perasaan kakakmu terhadap Hijikata. Mau dilihat dari manapun juga, aku _tetap_ tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, dengan Hijikata, atau dengan kakakmu."

Benar. Apa yang _Danna_ katakan memang benar. Tapi Okita merasa tidak suka.

"sebagian lain dari diriku menganggap bahwa perasaan ini adalah dosa, mengotori perasaan kakakmu yang jauh lebih lama ada dan bertahan. Tapi, kurasa kau tahu sendiri, bagaimana sulitnya mengendalikan perasaan terhadap orang yang nyaris tiap hari bertemu, bahkan begitu mudah untuk kau sentuh dan kau jangkau."

Benar. Itu benar. Okita juga merasakannya, terhadap Kagura yang tidak kunjung peka.

"bahkan Hijikata menolak untuk ku _sentuh_. Ia memikirkan perasaanmu."

 _Danna_ tertawa pelan. Merasa lucu, malu, dan juga tidak menentu. Okita masih diam dan memproses perkataan _Danna._ Pria berambut perak itu menghela napas lagi, berdiri kemudian memunggungi Okita.

"tunggu, _Danna_ –"

"aku minta maaf, Okita-kun. Aku tidak akan _melanjutkannya_ jika kau masih merasa kecewa."

Kemudian, sang _Danna_ pergi. Beberapa keping koin uang ditinggalkan sang pemilik, membisu bersama Okita yang terbawa bingung dan frustasi. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Danke, Tchüß!

Ore


	2. Chapter 2

**Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 **Warning :** _totally out of character, drama_

 **.**

 _._

 _Chapter 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Yorozuya?_

Hijikata memijat kening. Pria yang menjadi tangan kanan Shinsegumi itu menghela napas berat. Belakangan ini ia susah sekali untuk fokus dan sering melamun. Penyebab utamanya hanya dua, namun saling berhubungan dan menyisakan tanda tanya.

 _Pertama;_ Hijikata tidak lagi bertemu dengan sosok pemalas berambut perak yang diam-diam ia rindukan,

 _Kedua;_ Okita Sougo berhenti mengganggunya.

Jelas ada yang salah. Hijikata sadar, bahwa Sougo telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan sang _Yorozuya._ Hijikata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa adik dari mendiang Mitsuba itu akan menyerah untuk mencelakainya. Bahkan Kondo Isao pun mulai bertanya-tanya, heran karena tidak lagi menemukan perang antara keduanya.

Namun yang paling membuat Hijikata susah fokus adalah _Yorozuya._ Lebih tepatnya, _Gintoki Sakata,_ yang tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan muka setelah sekian lama. Rindu, Hijikata tahu itu. Rasanya begitu hampa, tidak ada lagi sosok menyebalkan yang menggoda atau merengek kepadanya. Momen ketika pria bermata sayu itu memaksa tidur di pangkuannya tiba-tiba sering terbayang, atau ketika bibir Hijikata dicium lamat-lamat penuh keraguan.

 _Ya, Hijikata masih ragu._

Menerima fakta bahwa ia menyukai Gintoki sudah cukup susah buatnya. Pun Gintoki yang ternyata mempunyai perasaan serupa, namun Hijikata tidak bisa senang begitu saja. Okita, ia memikirkan Okita. Pemuda sadis itu jelas akan tersinggung bila mengetahui bahwa pria yang telah membuat mendiang kakaknya menderita itu bisa jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya. Posisi Gintoki sebagai seorang _danna_ yang dihormati Okita juga memperkeruh suasana, Hijikata tidak sampai hati bila pemuda berambut cokelat itu merasakan kekecewaan yang luar biasa terhadap mereka berdua.

Hijikata terus gundah. Gintoki makin lama makin tak bisa membendung hasratnya, ingin _mengklaim_ Hijikata sebagai miliknya seorang. Hijikata jelas tidak keberatan, karena untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, pria penggemar _mayones_ itu merasakan rasa senang yang melengkapi hidupnya. Namun sekali lagi, Hijikata tidak bisa senang begitu saja. Ia ingin menghormati mendiang Mitsuba, menjaga perasaan Sougo, dan harus ada yang dikorbankan untuk itu semua.

Haruskah ia mengorbankan cintanya terhadap Gintoki?

Atau menjadi seorang bajingan yang mengkhianati perasaan orang mati?

Ketidaktegasan Hijikata dalam memutuskan masalah terlihat jelas sekarang. Kondisi membingungkan ini adalah akibatnya, bahkan sudah membengkak hingga tahap Okita dan Gintoki yang mengabaikannya. Hijikata frustasi, mendadak benci diri sendiri. _Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

Besok adalah hari liburnya, juga Sougo. Hijikata harus menyelesaikan ini semua, bagaimanapun caranya. Pria itu mempertimbangkan hal yang _sekiranya_ bisa menjadi keputusan terbaik untuk kondisi sekarang.

.

.

.

"H –Hijikata?"

Gintoki tahu hari ini akan tiba.

Hari dimana Hijikata menggedor pintu rumahnya di pagi-pagi sekali, dengan wajah yang terlihat frustasi bahkan ingin menangis. Pria berambut perak itu mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk segera merengkuh dan menciumi rambut hitam sang _kekasih._ Ia hanya memasang wajah kaget yang kental dengan rasa kantuk, tidak langsung membawa Hijikata masuk.

"kita perlu bicara."

 _Jelas,_ Gintoki sudah menghindari pertemuan keduanya lebih dari tiga minggu.

Pria bermarga Sakata itu membiarkan Hijikata masuk, sementara ia menutup pintu dengan pikiran yang kusut. Jantungnya berdebar cepat, Hijikata akan mengakhiri semua. Gintoki paham betul watak pecinta mayones itu. Antara perasaan orang terdekat atau perasaannya sendiri, pilihan Hijikata sudah bisa ditentukan.

"kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Sebuah tangan menahan pakaian tidur Gintoki dari belakang. Pria berambut perak itu menoleh, Hijikata menunduk dengan napas yang terdengar berat.

"duduk saja di sini."

Tangan Hijikata yang lain menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Gintoki tersenyum sendu.

"aku mengerti."

Sebenarnya, Gintoki terbelah antara berdebar karena pembicaraan yang akan Hijikata bawa, atau posisi Kagura yang masih tidur yang bisa saja _menginterupsi_ mereka berdua. Hubungan percintaan ini masihlah rahasia, belum sempat terpublikasikan tapi sepertinya akan kandas saat ini juga. Gintoki mendadak sedih dan mengusap wajahnya.

Hijikata menarik napas.

"apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Gintoki tertawa pelan, menggaruk kepalanya sungkan.

"ah ya. Kau tahu, semacam itu, itu lho . . hibernasi? Haha, aku tidak pernah bilang padamu –"

"Gintoki!"

Persetan!

Hijikata terkejut ketika sebuah lengan memeluk leher dan pingganggnya. Debar jantung Gintoki yang melunjak-lunjak membuat pria bernama depan Toushiro itu merona, tanpa sadar kian membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan akhirnya ia menangis. Gintoki sendiri memejamkan mata, mencium helai hitam beraroma shampo murah khas Shinsegumi. Ia memeluk tubuh orang terkasih itu erat-erat, karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa melakukan ini untuk sekarang dan seterusnya.

"aku minta maaf. Okita sudah tahu semua."

Itu benar. Gintoki benar-benar mengenal Hijikata. Maka ia tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, menangis di pangkuannya sudah lebih dari cukup buatnya.

Suara tangis yang _berat_ juga decap basah kecupan bibir membuat Kagura terjaga. Gadis itu diam dan membatu di tempat tidurnya, berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Okita tengah bersantai di depan sebuah sungai ketika Kagura tiba-tiba datang dan menendang tulang keringnya.

Pemuda sadis itu berteriak tidak terima, balas menendang bahkan menjambak gadis china keturunan Yato itu. Yang benar saja, di pagi-pagi begini, di hari liburnya, kenapa hal yang pertama ia dapatkan adalah tendangan menyakitkan? Belum lagi problema Hijikata dan _Danna_ yang membuatnya susah bersantai, Kagura malah memperburuk suasana.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mereka berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, Kagura menatap tajam terlihat benar-benar marah dan tidak terima.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya- _aru!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gin-chan _aru?!"_

 _Danna?_

Okita menarik napas, menegakkan badan dan mengusap-usap tempat ia ditendang.

"sesuatu terjadi pada _Danna_?"

"Gin-chan terlihat sangat sedih! Dia bahkan tidak mau makan manisan! Pria _mayo_ itu datang pagi-pagi dan menangis pada Gin-chan!"

Iris cokelat Okita melebar, seketika lidahnya kelu untuk bicara.

"H-Hijikata –san?"

"Itu benar- _aru!_ Kau menghancurkan hubungan mereka – _aru!_ Kenapa kau tega memisahkan Gin-chan yang bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kesala –"

Okita menerjang gadis berlogat aneh itu dalam sekali lompatan. Kagura berontak, berusaha menonjok wajah pemuda yang diam-diam ia suka itu. Tangan Okita yang bergetar berusaha membungkam mulutnya, sementara tangan lain memegangi lengan Kagura agar berhenti meronta.

"pppfmm, hmm !"

"diam kau."

Rontaan Kagura berhenti ketika bulir-bulir air jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Okita menangis, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Kagura merasakan desir aneh ketika melihat pemuda yang biasanya sadis itu kini menangis di hadapannya. Okita melepaskan tangannya, tahu bahwa gadis di bawah kuasanya itu akan diam saja.

"kau pikir aku _mau melakukanya?_ "

Kagura diam. Ia tidak paham.

"kau pikir aku mau memisahkan mereka?! Membuat Hijikata-san kembali menderita dan kesepian dengan perasaannya?! Kenapa, kenapa bukan aku saja?! kenapa yang dia sukai bukan aku?!"

Kagura membelalak kaget. "k –kau . . "

"Ya! aku menyukai Hijikata-san! Aku tidak mau dia bahagia bersama _Danna!_ Aku menyukainya!"

Sepertinya, dugaan Okita bahwa ia menyukai Kagura salah sasaran. Itu hanya peralihan, dari rasa tidak terima terhadap fakta bahwa ia sudah menyukai Hijikata sejak sekian lama.

Pagi itu, Kagura membiarkan wajahnya dihujani air mata. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 will be the last part.**

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura menyodorkan rumput laut kering kesukaannya. Okita, dengan mata sembab dan muka masam, meliriknya sekilas. Pemuda itu mendengus geli sebentar. Menerima cemilan itu kemudian menggigitinya gemas.

"Bagaimana _danna_?"

Jika kuasa, Okita sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk mengubur diri saja, setelah kelakuan tak pantasnya yang menangis sambil _curhat_ sembarangan. Justru karena orang yang menyaksikannya bukan sembarang orang, Okita yakin tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak beberapa waktu ke depan.

Ayolah –gadis keturunan Yato itu begitu mengkhawatirkan. Bisa saja setelah ini mahkluk satu itu mengadu pada Gintoki, bahwa _aku sudah memberi si sadis itu pelajaran-aru! Jadi Gin-chan dan Toshi bisa bersama –_

Tidak, tidak. Jika sekadar _danna_ atau Hijikata sendiri, Okita masih merasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi Kabuki-cho tidak sesempit pikirannya sekarang. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang mengenali sosok sadis kapten divisi 1 dari Shinsengumi –ya, ya, Okita sendiri. Apa kata mereka jikalau tersebar fakta bahwa kapten sadis itu ternyata cuma remaja yang resah dan frustasi akibat perasaannya sendiri? Lebih parah, perasaan itu berlabuh pada –

Kagura mengunyah cemilannya semangat. Bibir belepotan.

" _Ghin-scwn_ nhwampwhak thwi –"

Sebelah tangan Okita terulur, membungkam mulut gadis keturunan Yato yang penuh. Digenggamnya pipi gembul itu ragu-ragu. Jempol dan jemari lain menekan-nekan, lucu.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu, gadis jorok."

Kagura menepis tangannya kasar. Mimik kesal kentara terlukis di wajah mungilnya.

"Daripada menanyakan Gin-chan, bukankah kau harusnya lebih khawatir pada diri sendiri?"

Okita terdiam. Netra sewarna batang pohon itu menatap lurus pada netra lain yang bundar dan jernih. Kagura menghela napas. Pukulan ringan dari kepal tangan ia daratkan di surai cokelat muda.

"Sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik _aru_."

Okita ditinggalkan. Raut sendu dan serius dari gadis bermahkotakan jingga itu membekas di ingatan. Sejenak pemuda itu menatap telapak tangan. Yang sudah terlumur dosa dari arwah-arwah tak tenang hasil tebasannya. Yang sempat mencuri kontak pada rambut dan garis tegas wajah milik Hijikata tanpa sepengetahuan empunya. Yang baru saja menggenggam garis wajah lain, yang kelewat halus dan kecil.

"Beri aku sedikit waktu, _danna_."

* * *

 **Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **[ no profit gained from this fanfiction ]**

 **Uncontrolled –** _last chapter_

 **Warning :** _out of character, drama, hint sho-ai/yaoi, probably typo_

 **Rate : T**

* * *

 **.**

Baiklah, sudah lima bulan.

Hijikata membuka mata perlahan. Fajar belum sempat mengintip di cakrawala, tapi pria itu sudah terjaga –atau terus terjaga, karena tidak bisa memejam barang semenit saja.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yamazaki yang belakangan khawatir berat? _Fukucho, anda terlihat pucat –Fukucho, apa tidur anda cukup –Fukucho, anda baik-baik saja? –_ dan demikian _Fukucho_ akan Yamazaki tanyakan tanpa rasa lelah, yang justru membuat Hijikata semakin lelah.

Baiklah, sudah lima bulan.

Sudah lima bulan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan si _yorozuya._ Lima bulan semenjak hatinya kembali terasa sepi, sakit, dan terbayang memori-memori yang rasanya belum lama kemarin. Lima bulan semenjak sosok _samurai_ urakan itu jarang di mata, surai keperakannya, iris merah darahnya, _yukata_ motif awannya, aroma gula dan sake dari napasnya –sial, Hijikata ingat sampai detail-detailnya.

Hubungan itu Hijikata akhiri dengan senyuman, yang, mengatakan bahwa perasaannya akan tetap _sama_ meskipun keduanya tidak bisa bersama. Hijikata yakin, Gintoki paham arti senyumnya. Kemudian bisikan _bolehkah aku menciummu, untuk yang terakhir?_ masuk di telinga kanannya, yang sayangnya sampai sekarang tidak dapat bebas keluar telinga kiri karena jejak suara berat itu disimpan di dalam kepala. Terulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak. Disusul ciuman terakhir mereka yang lembut, ringan, tapi terasa gersang dan pahit.

Hijikata mengusap wajah. Matanya terasa panas. Tapi sesuatu enggan mengalir dari kelopaknya. Barangkali tidak tega jika bantalnya terbasahi percuma. Pria itu menyampingkan badan, menggulung selimut pelan, kemudian meringkuk. Lengannya melingkar erat. Mata kembali terpejam, erat.

Aah, ia kangen Sakata.

.

* * *

.

Setidaknya, ada _ganti_ yang sepadan untuk membalas kegalauan Hijikata.

Okita kembali _normal,_ seperti dugaannya. Usaha-usaha pembunuhan makin giat dilakukan. Sosoknya sadis layaknya hari-hari biasa. Hijikata lega. Hubungan pemuda itu dengan _yorozuya_ juga baik-baik saja.

Atau kelewat baik-baik saja karena terjadi _perkembangan;_ tidak sengaja Hijikata tangkap ketika pria itu berusaha membalas kelakuan jahil Okita –

"Jangan mengotori seragamku, Hijikata-san."

"Aah?"

"Aku ada kencan dengan _china musume_."

Hijikata syok. Patutkah ia merasa tidak adil? Disini ia kesusahan patah hati, tapi si sadis itu senang-senang mengencani gadis. Dan gadis yang dikencaninya bukan _main-main_ –anggota keluarga dari kekasih hatinya [ Gintoki akan terus menjadi kekasihnya ], yang, jika sampai _berkelanjutan,_ akan menciptakan suasana kurang diharapkan. Kemungkinan ia dan Gintoki tidak akan berperan sebagai _mantan kekasih._ Melainkan menjadi _wali_ dari muda-mudi yang merajut kasih. Peran yang bisa _dekat_ tapi memiliki batasan.

Hijikata ingin marah. Tapi memang inilah yang terjadi setelah ia mengambil keputusan. Sebagai pria, ia harus siap akan konsekuensi dari keputusannya. Setidaknya Okita dapat bahagia dalam masalah asmara, tidak mengalami derita seperti mendiang kakaknya. Ya, itu benar. Sudah jadi tugas Hijikata untuk senantiasa memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja dengan _hidupnya._ Tidak apa-apa. Hijikata sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Apakah . . Gintoki tahu kedekatan Okita dengan gadis Yato itu? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi samurai satu itu –setelah semua, setelah Okita mengutarakan kekecewaan besar terhadap Gintoki dan dirinya, setelah pemuda itu justru tanpa sadar menjadi ranjau dari hubungan mereka.

Perlukah Hijikata _mengabarkan_ ini pada _yorozuya?_

Hijikata terkejut. Tahu-tahu Yamazaki melambaikan tangan di depan muka, bertanya kemana saja _arwahnya._ Pria tangan kanan Shinsengumi itu mendengus geli, sadar bahwa dirinya mulai mencari _alasan_ untuk bisa bertemu dengan _shiroyasha_ lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

Shinpachi khawatir.

Gin-san sungguh giat bergaul dengan _Madao._ Bukan apa-apa, pemuda kacamata itu hanya takut jika Gintoki justru terbawa dalam arus _kemalangan_ Hasegawa yang seperti tidak berujung. Namun bukan itu saja. Samurai yang ia kagumi itu mulai menunjukkan perubahan yang terkesan tidak biasa. Ia berhenti makan manisan. Atau hal-hal yang kental dengan glukosa. Diganti dengan _sake,_ bahkan beberapa batang _tabako_ di beberapa kesempatan. Sungguh, Shinpachi khawatir. Ia berusaha bertanya kenapa Gintoki gerangan. Yang ditanya ogah-ogahan menjawab, asal melempar alasan.

Meskipun samar, bisa ia rasakan bahwa bobot Gintoki berkurang, pria itu nampak sedikit _kering_ dari biasanya. Bujukan untuk berterus terang selalu dianggap guyonan. Bahkan Otae sudah turun tangan, memaksa _shiroyasha_ itu membuka mata.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Gin-san tetap begitu, semenjak beberapa bulan ke belakang.

.

* * *

.

Uh, sudah berapa lama?

Gintoki mengais-ngais udara. Tangannya merengkuh, melingkari udara. Hidungnya berusaha mencium bau nikotin dan aroma cokelat yang betah berdesir di darah. Namun tidak ada apa-apa. Udara tentulah kosong, hanya diisi bau khas dirinya juga Kagura. Oh, ada bau Shinpachi juga. Dan, sedikit aroma kotoran Sadaharu. Samurai itu membanting pintu.

Sial, dia frustasi benar!

Gintoki akui ia kecewa berat akan keputusan kekasih –mantan, uh, Gintoki enggan menyebutnya demikian –untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi pria itu tidak protes. Biarlah apa yang menurut Hijikata benar itu terlaksana, meskipun perasaan keduanya harus dikorbankan.

Setidaknya, yah, setidaknya, ia masih bisa menjumpai sosok terkasih itu jika membuntuti. Sungguh, setiap kali tubuh jangkung itu berjalan melaksanakan patroli, jantung Gintoki berdetak hebat. Menahan gemas ingin segera menerjang, mencumbu, membaui, dan berkata bahwa ia rindu, amat sangat rindu.

Alkohol dan _madao_ menjadi pelarian. Tidak, tidak. Dirinya tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kotor dengan Hasegawa. Bukan. Melainkan mengobrol dengan topik berat, kebanyakan mengenai kesedihan, atau betapa kejam dunia, dan melankoli-melankoli akibat patah hatinya. Yang Hasegawa tahu, Gintoki patah hati karena wanita, bukan pria berjuluk komandan iblis dari kepolisian.

Inginnya ia membenci Okita, tapi Gintoki tidak kuasa. Lebih menganggap perasaannya dengan Hijikata _kurang tepat_ saja, hanya ada untuk menyakiti orang-orang terdekat. Cukup lega ketika tahu bahwa pemuda itu kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, barangkali sudah _tenang_ dengan keadaan.

" _apa kau serius –aru?"_

Langkah Gintoki yang hendak memasuki rumah tertunda sesaat. Ia tengah melepas sepatu, disusul suara khas gadis Yato tersebut. Awalnya pria bersurai perak tersebut akan melaksanakan niatnya untuk istirahat tanpa menggagas dengan siapa Kagura berbincang, tetapi ketika sebuah suara yang dikenal –

" _kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"_

. . itu suara Okita. Terdengar sedikit berat dan memaksa, meskipun tergugu bahkan sempat batuk sebentar. Gintoki mengeryitkan alis. Sedang apa pemuda itu disini? Sungguh janggal jika muda-mudi itu mampu berdialog tanpa membawa-bawa kekerasan. Apalagi, dialog yang terkesan serius dan rahasia. Gintoki berkeringat banyak. Jangan-jangan Okita memberitahu Kagura tentang ia dan Hijikata?

" _kau harus dapat izin Gin-chan aru."_

Gintoki merapatkan diri pada dinding, bersembunyi. _Izin_?

" _tidak usah khawatir. Danna tidak sulit ditangani."_

Mimik sang _shiroyasha_ makin keheranan. Bicara apa dua makhluk ini?

" _bagaimana dengan papi? Ah, aku harus menghubungi papi aru."_

Papi? Oh, si botak –TUNGGU! Otak Gintoki mulai bisa berspekulasi. _Izin, dirinya, papi._ Okita, Kagura. Wajah pria bersurai perak itu terpatah-patah. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin –

"Oh, _danna_ rupanya. Sedang apa disana?"

"KYAAA!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hijikata nyaris jatuh tertidur ketika Yamazaki mengetuk pintu ruangannya tanpa peringatan.

Pria itu mengutuk pelan. Setelah akhirnya bisa nyenyak, ada saja godaannya! Hijikata ingin meledak, tapi sadar diri bahwa ini masih jam kerja dan Yamazaki hanya melakukan kewajibannya. Pintu ruangan belum dibuka. Yamazaki masih duduk disana, bayangan tubuhnya tercetak seperti tengah menunggu jawaban. Hijikata memberesi wajah sebentar. Tidak ingin memancing tanya bawahannya itu lebih jauh lagi.

" _Doushita, Yamazaki?_ "

Biasanya, jika suara Fukucho sudah terdengar, pintu akan digeser kemudian tampaklah muka culun Yamazaki. Biasanya. Tapi kali ini tidak biasa. Hijikata mengulangi pertanyaannya, namun pintu tidak kunjung digeser. Pria itu berdebar waspada. Siapa? Orang asing? Pembunuh? Atau Okita jahil lagi?

Insting membuatnya bergerak perlahan, mengambil _katana_ di samping badan. Pria itu berdiri, langkahnya mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara berarti. Jika ini Okita, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk menghunuskan sarung pedangnya kemudian menendang pemuda itu hingga terjungkal. Tapi sosok pengetuk pintu yang hanya diam mematung membuat Hijikata ragu jika itu memang Okita. Lantas siapa? Kondo-san? Mana mungkin _gorila_ itu tidak tahu etika mengetuk pintu ruangan.

Hijikata berdecih. Jujur kesal ia ribut dengan pemikiran sendiri. Ketika sebelah tangannya hendak meraih pintu untuk kemudian menggesernya, pintu itu justru terbuka sendiri. Lutut Hijikata lemas. Rahangnya jatuh. Mulut tak kuasa untuk tidak menganga. Disusul netra obsidian yang berkaca-kaca.

Sosok Gintoki Sakata ada disana. Dengan _yukata_ awannya, iris merah darahnya, surai peraknya, dan aroma –

Hijikata melemaskan tangan di samping badan. Aroma gula itu hilang, digantikan aroma yang mirip dirinya –rokok, ya, nikotin. Apa sialan ini merokok?

Sosok yang ia rindukan setengah mati itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan.

"Baru ketemu sudah mau menusuk begitu?"

Hijikata beringsut duduk. Napasnya berat, masih terkejut dan memproses semuanya. Seolah-olah Gintoki adalah orang mati yang bangkit dari kubur dan datang kembali. Baiklah, salahkan rindunya yang kelewat berat. Pria itu sudah tidak sanggup menampungnya.

Gintoki mendengus pelan. Tubuhnya ia geserkan, masuk ke ruangan. Pintu ia tutup dan kunci rapat-rapat. Ditatapnya Hijikata yang balik mendengus padanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hijikata, nada separuh tidak percaya.

Pria bersurai perak itu mendekat. Rompi Hijikata ia tanggalkan. Surai hitam yang mulai memanjang itu dikecupnya pelan. Meja pendek tempat Hijikata bekerja ia geserkan, menghindari benturan saat kekasihnya ia baringkan di lantai.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Tidak perlu penjelasan. Mata dan senyum mereka bicara. Tapi Hijikata akan tetap bertanya, setelah _ini_ selesai. Ya, setelah ini selesai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Izinkan aku berkencan dengan china musume-mu. Dan kau –yah, kuserahkan Hijikata-san padamu."_

Rahang Gintoki jatuh.

" _Gin-chan,_ _bisakah kau menghubungi papi_ _aru?"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, kau yakin?"

Okita melirik sekilas Kagura yang hanya membolak-balik dagingnya. Ia paham apa maksud pertanyaan gadis itu. Mereka sedang _kencan._ Setelah sebelumnya mengejutkan _danna_ secara tiba-tiba. Okita meminta izin untuk memiliki gadis Yato itu kelak. Oh, Kagura menambahkan, masih harus ada izin _papi_ katanya.

Hela napas diembuskannya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat, memangku daging dengan sendok kemudian menyumpalkannya di mulut Kagura hingga penuh.

Kagura protes dengan kata-kata tidak koheren. Okita tertawa sarkas. Diraihnya wajah itu dengan sebelah tangan, jemari mulai menekan pipi gembul penuh makanan. Kali ini tidak ada ragu. Ya, Okita tahu.

"Kita belikan _danna_ parfait nanti, gadis jorok."

Tidak ada penolakan berarti dari Kagura yang hanya diam dan menatap. Di bawah telapak tangan pemuda itu, pipinya bersemburat merah. Tapi tentu ia tidak akan semudah itu menunjukkannya.

"Bwgmna dwngan Twoshi?"

Genggaman pada pipi enggan dilepaskan. Namun Okita paham apa yang gadis itu katakan.

"Hijikata-san sudah mendapat bagiannya."

"?"

" _danna."_

Okita memajukan badan hingga menabrak meja. Dikecupnya bibir yang terpaksa memonyong karena ulahnya. Lembut dan berperisa daging panggang. Ah, hari ini uangnya akan terkuras habis-habisan. []

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Selesai_

Review?

 _Danke,_ _Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
